ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Returns
This movie has been retconned from the BTMT plot. Consider it an alternate future or something. When the Alpha Nanite returns, nobody is prepared for its new plot. Plot Ben and Co. were fighting the terrorists, who were armored and carried powerful laser guns. Gwen and Kevin were directly attacking, but Ben wasn't there. (Gwen): What on earth could Ben possibly be doing that's taking this long? We're losing! (Kevin): He probably snuck a smoothy. Suddenly, the ground between them and the terrorists collapsed. A gigantic robot rose from underground. Its face was a large cockpit window with the terrorist leader inside. (Leader): Hello... and goodbye. (Kevin): Seriously? That line is so overused! The leader tried to step on them, but they dodged. Gwen turned into an Anodite. As long as she was using the Manamatrix, she could turn into an Anodite without going mad with power. However, the leader overpowered them with the robot. He was about to fire a laser at them, but then the robot froze in place. A black pattern with green lines on it spread all over the robot, and a large Omnitrix symbol appeared on its chest. Ben, as Upgrade, had fused with it. (Gwen): So that's what he was doing. Inside the cockpit, a large Upgrade hand came from the wall and picked up the terrified leader. It then tossed him out the cockpit window! But the robot's hand grabbed him. (Leader): Phew! Then, Upgrade threw him really hard out of sight. (Gwen and Kevin): Ben! (Upgrade, separating from the robot): Don't worry, he'll be fine! Scene cuts to a prison, where a tough-looking guy's cell door was being opened by two guards. (A Guard): Well, Butch, your sentence is over. You're a free man! (Butch): Thanks, guys! I ain't nevah litterin' again! As Butch walked away and the guards turned to leave after closing the cell door, the terrorist leader crashed through the ceiling and landed in an awkward position on a chair in the cell. (The Other Guard): Well, well, well, what do we have here? Theme Song! Scene cuts to that ball with the Alpha Nanite inside it floating around the Null Void. It cracked apart, and a weird red cloud-ish thing floated toward Incarcecon. It went right in front of a guarded gate, and stopped in front of the guard's booth. (Guard): Pass? (Cloud): I'll pass. It then floated through the cracks around the door. A solid red hand came out from it and pushed the button to disable the energy field around Incarcecon. It then left and floated into Cell Block 1, where there was a portal to Earth at the end of the hall... Later, Ben and Co. were driving along a highway when a robot with glowing red lines all over it crashed in front. (Ben): What's with all these overused scenes lately? (Robot): I am the Alpha Nanite. (Ben): You! But we sent you into the Null Void in that indestructible ball! (Alpha): Not indestructible. I broke through easily. I also have learned all your aliens' powers after hacking your Ultimatrix. (Ben): We'll see about that. (Transform) The Ultimate Alien! (Alpha): Really? Really? Pathetic. Ben fought Alpha with all of his powers at once. Nothing. Not even a dent! (UA): Oh, come on! (idea) Wait a second! Alpha, I'm afraid you missed way too much to make that claim of yours. (Transform) Paperboy! (Alpha): A Flatonian? I didn't even need to find out about you. He tried to step on Ben, but he fell flat on the ground and didn't get crushed at all. (Paperboy): Ha! Ben then slipped through a crack in the robot. (Paperboy): Now to... do nothing. I didn't think I'd even get this far! (........) That's it! My regeneration pencil has an eraser. I wonder... He pulled out his pencil, which Flatonians use to regenerate when they tear, or to reshape themselves. He then used the eraser to erase wires all around the robot, and it eventually exploded! (Gwen and Kevin): Ben! The pencil (it was indestructible) went flying up, and landed next to a disembodied arm and hand of Paperboy. The hand picked it up, and redrew the rest of Paperboy. He then detransformed. (Ben): Don't want that to happen again. (Gwen): Did you destroy the Alpha Nanite? (Ben): I guess. Something that small couldn't possibly have survived that. Little did he know, the Nanite itself had clung to Ben's arm back when he was blown up. It was crawling toward the Omnitrix with small robot legs. When it finally got there, it stopped and waited. ... Later, Ben and Co. were catching criminals. It turns out they stole the remains of a Techadon that Ben and Co. defeated earlier. They fixed and upgraded the parts and made them into battle armor. (Ben): Time to go hero! Exactly what Alpha wanted. Scene cuts to the Alpha Nanite on the dial as Ben popped it up and slammed down on it with his hand, and as the whole view was covered with green. (Ben): Chromastone! While Ben and Co. were battling, they were unaware that the Alpha Nanite was now attached to the Crystalsapien DNA sample floating around inside Ben. When the battle was over, Ben detransformed. The scene cuts to Alpha just before the detransformation. It was teleported back to the Codon Stream with the Crystalsapien DNA! Scene then cuts to a montage that shows Ben slowly getting older—and better at fighting—as he fights various minor original series villains as well as generic crooks. Ben is now 29, and his birthday is tomorrow. Gwen is 29, Kevin is 30, Max is 70, and all the other characters are 20-ish years older too. After Ben's birthday, Ben gets a call from Max about a Techadon being spotted rampaging through downtown! (Ben): Of course. Ben drove straight down. He found the robot, which was red. Its eyes were glowing red, and it had a red flame over its head. Its favorite color was obviously purple red! (Ben): That's not a normal Techadon. (to it) Alpha, I know that's you. (Alpha-Techadon): I knew you knew... you knew. Never mind! I have the power necessary to recreate your toughest enemies! (Ben): Oh yeah? Remember: I beat Albedo and Vilgax at the same time! Not to mention the entire Highbreed race, and Hex together with Charmcaster numerous times! (Alpha): But how about all of them at once? (Ben): I'd like to see you try! (Alpha): It's on. He held out his robotic right arm and clenched his fist. Suddenly, the entire arm broke apart, revealing Vilgax's right arm, Ruby Ray and all! Though there were cracks all over it with red flame seeping through. The same happened to his other arm, and then the entire robot broke apart, revealing a Vilgax clone, with a red flame over his head like the Techadon! Alpha came out of the cracks. Vilgax just stood there. (Alpha): See? See? (Ben): Whoa! I didn't see that coming! But I can still take him down anyway. (Alpha): What about him and Aggregor? He then morphed into an Ultimate Aggregor clone. The head flame and flaming cracks were on him too. Then Alpha came out of the cracks. (Ben): Any time. He then turned into and came out of a Zs'Skayr clone. (Ben): Umm... (Alpha): I have almost everyone I need right now. Yet there is one I can't get yet. Until then... (Ben, transforming into Humungousaur): ...you rot in the Null Void! (Alpha): Vilgax? Vilgax ran up and picked up Ben by the leg. He swung him around and let go, flinging him out of sight. (Alpha): Perfect. Now for the last element... Later, we see Alpha in Hex's mansion. (Hex): What do you want? (Alpha): You are one of Ben's strongest enemies. How would you like to team up with me to destroy him? (Hex): What's the catch? (Alpha): None at all. I want him dead as much as you do. (Hex): What would I do? (Alpha): Use your fancy magic spell thingamabobs to make a machine to reassemble a person's mana structure, so that I can make anyone my slave. (Hex): I'm on it! Hex went to another room, leaving Alpha with a big evil grin on his face. ... The whole cliched villain-ambushes-the-gang-in-Ben's-car-on-a-highway scene happens. (Ben): I figured you weren't through yet. Where are your clone goons? (Alpha): They're not quite done with their task yet. Meanwhile, I teamed up with Hex (*Hex teleports in*) to destroy you. Hex, prepare the machine. Hex used his fancy magic spell thingamabobs to form a weird magicy-looking machine in front of Ben's car. Suddenly, Alpha's clones of the villains came up with another machine about the size of a computer CPU. They plugged it into the machine. (Hex): What's that? (Alpha): Only a minor addition that I didn't need you for. Alpha took a helmet that was attached by a wire to the machine, and advanced on Ben. Then he suddenly turned around and put it on Hex. (Hex): What is the meaning of— Alpha pushed the button, and the machine, and its addition (which would bypass Hex's "free will enhancement spells"), glowed red as a red electrical charge swept through the wire and into the helmet on Hex. Suddenly, he exploded into a red cloud that circled around where Hex was, and reshaped into a clone of Hex with a head flame, glowing red eyes, and the flaming cracks like the others. (Kevin): If that machine is what I think it is, you just killed Hex. (Alpha): Yes. I need him for my plan. I knew he wouldn't become my slave, and I couldn't clone him because he wasn't dead yet. So, I killed him, and instantly cloned him. Now you are about to witness my plan. Vilgax took off his yellow shield crystal, and Zs'Skayr plunged his weird claw things into it, and made it glow red. Hex cast a fancy magic spell thingamabob on it to stabilize it as Aggregor walked up to it and absorbed the energy. His whole body glowed bright red, and he then zapped all his energy into Alpha. He then turned into a big monster who looked a bit like Alpha-Omega, but one and a half times the size of Way Big! (Alpha): Thank you, Ben, for defeating all these villains to let me complete my Master Plan. Say goodbye! (Ben): I don't think so. (Transform) Way Big! They generically fought each other, but Alpha overpowered Ben. (Ben): Yeah yeah, you beat me, and then I do this and kick your butt. (Go Ultimate) Ultimate Way Big! Ben was now twice as big as he was; now being bigger than Alpha. He kicked Alpha a mile away (they weren't in deep city or anything). But Alpha then came up and punched the Omnitrix, turning Ben into Upgrade. Alpha then shrunk a bit. (Alpha): That? Puh-lease! (Ben): Guess what, Alfalfa, I'm tougher than you think! Back in the car, Gwen got an idea. (Gwen): Kevin! I've got an idea. (*picks up cell phone*) Hello? ... Julie? ... We need you to bring Ship for a moment. Back at the fight, Ben merged with Alpha. This shrunk Alpha back to normal, but Ben couldn't control Alpha. Alpha shorted him out and forced him to detransform, then did an evil laugh. (Ben): Aw, man! Then Julie merged with Ship flew in from the distance and landed. Ship separated and bounced over to Ben. (Ship): Ship! Ship ship ship, ship! (Ben): Alright, do it! Ship then merged with the Omnitrix. As black stretches all over it, we zoom into the dial as it's covered. We see something similar to inside the Omnitrix in the beginning of Secret of the Omnitrix as we zoom to the center. Then, Upgrade pattern follows. Then we zoom back out and see Upgrade pattern covering all of it. When we get back outside, we see that the Omnitrix is now black with a green strip running along the wristband. The Omnitrix symbol is replaced by Ship's "eye" and the two green lines that connect to it above and below it. (Julie): Ben called and told me to bring Ship over so he could merge with the Omnitrix. I don't know why yet. (Kevin): I was waiting for to try this! (Ben): Here goes nothing! He brought up the dial. A hologram of what looked like a variation of Upgrade appeared. Ben tried to scroll to others, but it was the only one there. It looked a bit like Goop, but with visible Upgrade pattern. Then Ben slammed the Omnitrix down... We zoom into Ben's chest, and see Upgrade pattern covering all of his DNA strands, and everything else, too. Then we zoom out, and see the Upgrade pattern covering Ben's whole body, and then Ben finally morphing into the alien's shape. (Ben): Upgraded Upgrade! Yeah, that could work! Then Ship suddenly separated from the Omnitrix. (Ben): Hey! I need you to Upgrade my other aliens! Ship did a small salute and hopped over, and merged with, Julie. (Ben): Wait, I didn't change back. Weird. Guys, you take care of the clones. I'll handle Alfalfa. The clones outnumbered the others four to three, but the good guys started to beat them anyway. (Ben, to Alpha): Remember when I said I'm tougher then you think? Well, that's because I am! Ben merged with Alpha again. Upgrade wasn't enough, but Upgraded Upgrade is! Alpha started screaming with pain as his lighter red spots turned green, and his darker red spots turned black. The flame was still there, and the Omnitrix was on his chest. Then, he melted into a puddle, with the Omnitrix floating on top as we zoom into Ben-Alpha's mind... (Alpha): What is this that you are doing? You can't beat me! I control machines! (Ben): Guess what? So do Galvanic Mechomorphs. You were built on purpose by humans. Mechomorphs were an accident, but they were an accident caused by Galvans. So yeah, they're stronger. And they were here first! Ben punched Alpha clear across the... black space. They started to get down to hand-to-hand combat. Rather than being like a cloud, Alpha was solid, and Ben wasn't transformed. Yet Alpha started to beat Ben anyway. (Alpha): You thought you could invade my mind. I am artificial intelligence; I am programmed to have superior will power. You are only a mere human. (Ben, light bulb going off, thinking to himself): Doy! What am I doing?! I've got the most powerful weapon in the universe right on my wrist! (To Alpha): Alfalfa, you're wrong. I'm not only a "mere human." I am (transforms) every alien in the universe. Whoops, almost forgot! RATH! The screen goes black as we see Ben about to beat up Alpha... Now we see back outside. The clones were starting to overpower the good guys, who were getting worried by the fact that Ben hadn't come out yet. But then, the clones' eyes and head flames turned green, and the flaming cracks sealed up as they began to look more... normal. Then they fell to the ground, unconscious. (Kevin): Uh, I didn't do anything! (Gwen): Then who...? Ben! The "puddle" where Ben-Alpha was suddenly shot up in an Alpha-sized pillar, with the Omnitrix, strangely yellow, where its chest would be. An arm shot out from it and slapped the Omnitrix. This all happened in about two seconds! Then a big yellow flash lit the area up, and when it faded away... (Ben): BenNanite! (Gwen): Ben! How are you Alpha? I thought you could only absorb DNA! (Ben, detransforming): Right, I can only absorb DNA. I had completely taken over Alpha's mind and, after Upgrading him in his own mind, reprogrammed him with faulty programming that "crashed" him. In the process, Alpha got fused with the Omnitrix and somehow got converted into artificial DNA that was sent to the Codon Stream. (Kevin): So he's still alive? (Ben): No. He was a robot, so he never really was, but that's beside the point. We don't have to worry about him anymore, trust me. Vilgax suddenly got up, and so did the other clones. (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson! (Ben): Come on! Vilgax walked up to Ben, but didn't attack. (Vilgax): We are now "good guys," your servants. We are only clones, so we can't become stable replacements of our original selves. Just let us know when you want us to help you. (Ben): Um, okay. The clones all flew off with one power/jetpack or another. (Gwen): So what can you do with BenNanite? He's basically an Upgrade knock-off. (Ben): Well, wanna find out? (looks towards his car) Let's turn my car into a submarine and a spaceship! (Kevin, grumbling): Just when I thought I would always have the only submarine in town. Now we see Ben running toward the camera, bringing up the BenNanite hologram, and slamming it down just as his wrist was a foot in front of the camera. The green flash faded to black, and so we now know it's... THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Series Premieres Category:BTTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise